


Lucid Dreams III: Forever and Ever

by Lenore (Amoridere)



Series: Lucid Dreams [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Horror, Poetry, Repetition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Lenore





	Lucid Dreams III: Forever and Ever

Oh, hello, there  
Fancy seeing you here  
Hmm, odd, I'm not surprised  
  
As, I'm the one who brought you here  
  
Stay and we shall have a bit of a chat  
I'm sure you'll quite enjoy it  
After all, you'll stay here, forever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever  
  
Be not afraid, let us have a bit of fun  
There is tea, cookies, and things  
Oh, you'll like it here, I'm sure  
  
Nevertheless, you'll never want to wake up  
  
Actually, you'll never wake up  
  
But it's alright  
I am kind  
You'll be a lovely guest  
  
And, you'll be happy  
  
No one ever leaves, rather, they stay  
Forever  
Aren't I fun?  
  
You'll be sleeping forever  
  
Enjoy your stay, in my lucid dreams


End file.
